If I had a
by midnightlullabyx3
Summary: If I had a Band-aid I would fix that broken heart of yours.


Title: If I had a

Title: If I had a….

Summary: If I had a band-aid I would fix that broken heart of yours.

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Uhm for the transition to sentence to sentence, it skips and it's stiff and blah blah blah don't tell me cause I know. Oh and people there is sarcasim from right to left. Seriously don't take this fic as serious as you think. Oh and btw this is set in AMERICA!! Ya-know the place where the buffalo rome and the eagle flies high. Yah that place. Shove it if you don't like it. Get over it. Mkays. They are still Japanese though. And perform Japanese tradtions and such. But there is a Christmas!

--

If you had to define the word perfect, it would be Uchiha Sasuke. If you wanted to define the word trouble, it would be Uzumaki Naruto. They were two different people from teo different worlds. One grew up in the streets, street smarts included, and one grew up in the perfect neighborhood. Sometimes, you'd think that for them to to ever meet it would take five different miracles and then some luck, but nope. The two kids met each other in elementary school, and since then have been stuck to each other like some very very strong glue. Of course they wouldn't have a story without a little drama. At the age of 10, Sasuke had moved away. Naruto, of course, like most kids went into a state of depression. He wasn't his bright and cheery self and to make matters worse, his parents were in an accident and died; leaving Naurto on his own. Sasuke, on the other hand lived a good life until, his parents decided to get involved into gambling and were killed. It's not a pretty site to see when you come home and your parents are dead. Oh and then you get this cute little note saying, "Pay back the money you owe or suffer, just like your parents." Oh yah, Sasuke's life was just peachy keene. Now, as we can see we can no longer use Sasuke Uchiha to define perfect. Instead, look up the word diaster, and that's where he is.

--

As I stated in the introduction, the main characters of the sotry are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They both wake up, the both eat, and they breathe. Of course not at the same time, except the breathing part, they do it different and at their own pace. Naruto wakes up and throws his alarm clock across the room. Sasuke wakes up and brakes his alarm clock by slamming his fist down on to it. Naruto grabs a to got cup of coffe at Mcdonalds and Sasuke drinks black coffe made with his black and decker coffe maker. Naruto worked at Wal-Mart, the place where you must be happy all the dang time. Where as Sasuke worked in a huge office, surrounds by slutty secretaries and pissed off workers, aka Uchiha Corp. Now what did Mr. Big Bad Wolf do? Well, his company was basically was filled with people who worked on computer programs. The people who transfer all the credit card numbers, and the amount of money that goes into so and so's bank account. (I have no clue what I'm talking about. My dad does this and he vaugely explained what he does.) To put it in simpler terms, he was a computer programer, actually he was the boss, who went to bunches of meetings and who had to put up with the whining ass-holes and such. Naruto, well we all know what he does. So no need to go into details. Of course somewhere in their hetic life they need to go to school right? The two teens both attend Konoaha Highschool. Both wanting to leave their current jobs and hope to follow their dreams. And like all stories, they have to over come a lot…

--

"Hey Naruto!" a brown haired boy with triangles under his eyes and a dog in hand, shouted.

"Hmm. Whatdawant?" Naruto replied doodling a figure, which resemmbled a certain Uchiha.

"Party at Gaara's. You comin?" Kiba asked watching the boy doodle.

"Nah, got to finish the stupid report. I can't fail this class." Naruto was irritated enough and hearing that there was a party just made him more irritated.

"Eh, sucks for you huh. Why are you doodling Uchiha?" Kiba poked the boy's shoulder and voice filled with curosity.

"Nunnya." Naruto grumbled.

"Whatever you say Princess." Kiba said laughing.

"Shuddaup." Naruto mumbled.

He was not in the mood today. It was like something extremly bad was going to happen and it has. He was late for class, he left his project at home, he tripped over his shoe laces, he has a giant coffe stain on his jacket, and he smells bad. You can blame that on dropping a stink bomb on his head. So yah, his day as been terrible.

"Sasuke-chan!! Will you sit by me at lunch today?"

"No sit by me!"

And the cold hearted bastard just walks away. Pretty much like he does every day. It's acutally like déjà vu. He comes in, girls ask to sit by him, he declines, or just walks away, and then Naruto stares at him for the rest of the class. Of course everyone notices his staring and he soon stops, because then Sasuke turns arounds and gives him one of those glares. Naruto would then pout and start scribbling again going off to his little fantasy world about when he and Sasuke were younger and were always together. He remembers all those days they spent laying down in Sasuke's front yard and staring the clouds, giving each other daisys and laughing at simple things. He misses those days and wants them to come back. He wants to be Sasuke's best friend aagain. He wants to be able to hug him. Naruto wants a lot of things, and hopefully one day Sasuke will want the excat same.

--

A/N: And this is where Chapter one Ends. Not much to breathe in but I like it. I don't know if ya'll will but I had fun writing all the sarcastic remarks and such. Of course this won't be your overly used high drama story. But for a sneak peak of what happens in later chapters…

"I quit. I have high priorties in life and taking this job was not one of them. My parents made fofolish mistakes and I do not need to make up for them."

"Kill me if you like, but I do not care. But kill him first, there will be hell to pay."

Glad to know that one of them would like to be killed before the other. Now we know the care for each other.


End file.
